Megamind iPod Shuffle Challenge Sort of
by SalemAnderson
Summary: A different spin on the shuffle challenge.  Some fluff, some MMxRR romance, some angst.  There's even a Metro Man piece in the mix!


**A/n: So I was inspired by a few Shuffle Challenge fics that I read, and I wanted to do one. A few problems I had with the original outline of the challenge were that my iPod is set to "Random Play All Album" so that would be a bit boring for these purposes, I think. And then, some of the other rules were too stringent for me, so I modified them for my purposes. I used a playlist where I picked the 10 songs and I also didn't limit myself on time. I just wrote each one until it felt done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Megamind other than my DVD, my soundtrack and my obsession! Nods to Dreamworks for this excellent addition to my collection.**

**Summary: 10 ultra short to short length stories written based upon a playlist of songs. Some fluff, some MMxRR romance, some angst. There's even a Metro Man piece in the mix! They don't flow with each other, but I think they could all fit into the original movie story line. Read and review, please!**

**1. Somewhere I Belong** - Linkin Park

On his second birthday, he learned that he was special, but not in a good way. At least, that was the impression he got from watching how people reacted to him. Minion was the only one who ever really talked to him. No one else quite knew what to make of him, and so mostly, they didn't try. It was a lonely existence. He didn't belong there.

On the first day of shool, a young Megamind was hopeful. This institution was one he had read about, and he was eagerly anticipating entering the academic environment, pondering what he would learn in such a wondrous place. It didn't take long for his bubble to burst. The students, and especially the teacher, never accepted him as part of their class. In fact, they all made it a point to make him feel unwanted, despite his attempts at garnering acceptance. He didn't belong there either.

On his last day of shool, he decided that he wasn't going to try to belong in any of the places he had been exposed to for the beginning part of his life. He blew up that paint bomb, a relatively harmless crime, got expelled and rode the bus the short distance back to his "home." He already knew he didn't fit in there, so he decided then that he was going to leave the prison for good. By this point, he was completely resigned to the fact that he didn't belong anywhere.

On his last day of captivity, he was sure he was doing the right thing. The only problem was that he didn't want the warden - the only father he had ever known - to hate him for what he had to do. He heard about a song on the TV in his overly bright and ridiculously painted cell that felt as if it was speaking directly and only to him. Believing that the lyrics spoke eloquently as to how he was feeling at that moment, he scribbled a few of them down as a note for the warden to find when he was discovered missing. He just had to say something to the only person who had ever tried to make him feel like he wasn't a freak.

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own; and I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed. I will never be anything 'til I break away from me; and I will break away. I'll find myself today. _

_I want to heal; I want to feel, what I thought was never real. I want to let go of the pain I've held so long. I want to heal; I want to feel, like I'm close to something real. I want to find something I've wanted all along: somewhere I belong._

**2. The Patient** - Tool

_A groan of tedium escapes me. _Picking up my journal, I start writing my thoughts of the moment. I find it somewhat therapeutic at times like these.

"_Is this a test? It has to be. Otherwise, I can't go on. Draining patience, drain vitality; this paranoid, paralyzed vampire act's a little old. _

I realize that there are very few people on this planet who would ever truly appreciate my brand of genius. It makes it hard sometimes to come up with a new plan when I know it won't be appreciated by anyone but me. I feel mel-onc-olly and am struggling to find a reason to continue what I do."

Leaning back from the desk, I let my head rest against the chair and my eyes close. I breathe slowly and try to clear my mind of these counterproductive thoughts. A vision of her lovely face swims in front of my eyes as I let out a sigh.

"_If there were no rewards to reap, no loving embrace to see me through this tedious path I've chosen here, I certainly would've walked away by now. And I still may. _

I know she doesn't love me the way I love her. It's not possible. I know that I've taken comfort in her although we've never touched closer than my gloved hand. Her razor sharp comebacks and sarcastic remarks are part of the game and soothing to me in a weird way. Aside from the screaming thing she does play her part well, I admit that. And, of course, I have dreamed about her many times. Sigh. My beautiful captive. Yes, she is my reason to continue on. After all, if I stop, why would I ever get to see her?"

**3. When they Come for Me** - Linkin Park

_I am not a pattern to be followed. The pill that I'm on is a tough one to swallow. I'm not a criminal, not a role model; not a born leader, I'm a tough act to follow._

Megamind was having some difficulty in adjusting to the role of hero. He didn't feel like it was right for people to look up to him. He didn't want the responsibility of being a role model. Part of him missed the days when he could do whatever he wanted without worrying about the consequences, but it was all different now.

Now, he had to watch what he said, what he did, and how he reacted to people, no matter how they were behaving. He had to remember that he wasn't a criminal anymore, at least not an active one. Once you break the law willingly, you never really get rid of the mindset.

_And it seems ugly, but it can get worse, 'cause even a blueprint is a gift and a curse; 'cause once you got a theory of how the thing works, everybody wants the next thing to be just like the first._

The hardest thing he'd had to adjust to was all of the expectations. He had never had to deal with other people expecting him to act a certain way. Now, they all expected him to do things the way he had when he'd defeated Tighten. They expected a hero, and he was doing his best, but sometimes he wondered if it was good enough.

**4. 3 Libras** - A Perfect Circle

_Threw you the obvious and you flew with it on your back. A name in your recollection, down among a million same. Difficult not to feel a little bit disappointed and passed over when I've looked right through, see you naked but oblivious. And you don't see me._

Roxanne was frustrated beyond frustration. After the death of Metro Man, and Megamind's taking over of the city, she had run away from him. He had gone wild, all but destroying the city for his own selfish amusement, and acting like he was the emperor of the world. He'd also blown up the museum that was the last remaining place she could go to talk to the city's hero. That was the last bad thing he had done.

She thought she had him pretty well figured out and she couldn't understand where the evil came from. His actions, although certainly misguided, were not inherently bad. She used to think he had feelings for her, too, and that he understood what this city meant to her, but it was obvious by his recent actions that she had been completely wrong about him. Part of her couldn't accept that, however, because her intuition about people was usually spot-on. How could she have been so mistaken about him?

It scared her that he hadn't been seen or heard from in so long. It had to mean he was planning something. Having just come from a date with Bernard and feeling like she could do anything, she decided to try to talk some sense into him. To do so, she went to City Hall, which had been his residence since the takeover. She wandered the empty halls, feeling like she was walking through a place that had not been occupied in some time, until she reached the mayor's office.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see money, art, cars, statues, and all manner of pilfered items strewn around the room. The chair behind the desk was empty. Apparently, she wouldn't be talking to him today.

**5. Green Eyes** - Coldplay

Roxanne looked at herself at the mirror. Her dress was long, flowing and white with a hoop skirt and a long train; beautiful lace and bead work decorated the bodice and train. Her hair had little blue flowers pinned in it securing the sheer fabric that cascaded down over her face. She was ready.

She walked to the door and peeked out, seeing the person she was looking for. He turned to look at her and gave her a warm smile. She opened the door wider and stepped out into the hallway to stand next to the muscled man in his white and gold tuxedo.

They walked down the hallway to the foyer in the large building where most of Metro City had gathered to witness the event. Music started playing as she lined herself up with the long blue carpet which was lying between the two rows of pews. Wrapping her thin gloved arm delicately around her companion's large muscled one, she started to walk down the aisle in time with the melody playing.

She looked toward their destination and saw her goal. As the two people walked slowly between the rows of pews down the carpet, she couldn't take her eyes off of the figure at the end of the carpet, so she had to fully trust her companion to not let her trip.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the end of the carpet and her muscled companion took her hand in his, placing a kiss on the back of her knuckles. He looked her in the eyes, smiled, and then turned and placed her hand into the hand of the waiting figure.

As she turned to face the figure, she lost herself in the depth of emotion radiating out of his intense emerald eyes. The love she felt from him and for him was palpable. She smiled at him with tears of happiness in her eyes and turned to face the stern older man who was waiting for their attention.

As he started to speak, she couldn't help but to gaze back at the handsome figure standing next to her. His custom Minion-original tuxedo looked sharp and handsome on him, with his blue skin as the background. As the ceremony proceeded, the priest had the two turn to face each other. His green eyes locked with her blue ones and she knew she would never want for love ever again.

_Green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find; and anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind. Because I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter since I met you. Honey you should know, that I could never go on without you. Green eyes. _

**6. Numb** - Linkin Park

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. I don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes. Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

Wayne Scott was feeling like his life was not worthwhile for him anymore and had been for a long time, but he had no idea how to get out of his role. He was born to be the hero, but he wished for nothing more than a chance to live a normal life uninterrupted by the daily heroic concerns of this place. Sure he was loved by the city, but his inner voice hated him for what he had become. It spoke to him in times of quiet and lately he had been listening. This latest situation with Megamind and Roxanne looked to be an almost perfect setup for what he was starting to think was a pretty good idea, if not a crazy one, but only if it worked. He still wasn't completely sure about it, so he decided to clear his mind.

His super speed enabled him to move so rapidly that time seemed to stop all together. It was like pausing a DVD, but he paused reality and it was very handy, but it was also the reason he was prematurely gray. He first went to their real hiding place. He could have easily stopped whatever the blue genius had planned right there, but he didn't want to.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there; become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you._

He examined the scene closely as Megamind stood in a dramatic pose, ordering Minion to fire their weapon. He used his super vision to view the monitors Minion was checking and was dispassionately impressed by the destructive capability of what he saw. He then studied the skinny man. Megamind was the main reason he had been saddled with this responsibility, but if he was being honest, he knew he was at least part of the reason the blue alien played the part of the villain.

He had taught his nemesis from an early age that it was his role to be the bad guy, but also that if he chose to break a rule, it would be his own responsibility to bring him to the unyielding grasp of justice. Whether in the corner, at the principal's office in high school, or at the prison, he always punished the other man for his wrongdoings, no matter how small the infraction.

Lately, however, he'd been growing weary of the endless struggle, fully aware that the bulk of it centered on Roxanne and her supposed connection to him. He knew that ignited the blue man's persistence at kidnapping her only. He hated that no matter how many times he had saved her, she had never even kissed him. Sure they were friends, but not casually social ones and despite public appearances, hardly saw each other without Megamind's involvement. He didn't even have that comfort.

He turned to study Roxanne. By the look on her face, he even suspected the beautiful reporter might have a slight crush on the villain of all people. He'd never suspected anything like that before, but then again the two of them spent far more time together in their battles than Roxanne did with him, so anything was possible. Grimacing, he flew off toward the museum to the crowd gathered at the statue the city had given him.

He'd made a few stops along the way to the museum, allowing himself to read some literature he found very enlightening. He finally made it to the statue and as he examined the gigantic stone replica of his face, he felt overwhelmed with the desire to leave the hero gig for good. He slowly drifted to where he could look out at the crowd, all rooting for him, each one feeling like they were holding a pillow over his face. He wished they were cheering for him at a concert instead.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding too tightly afraid to lose control, cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you. Every step that I take is another mistake to you and every second I waste is more than I can take._

In that instant he made up his mind. He knew that, while being as destructive as it was, the weapon was no match for him because he could easily dodge whatever blast there was. He had no weaknesses to anything on this planet as of yet, so he was going to have to fake his own death. The Death Ray would certainly cause a spectacular explosion at the observatory, and if he was lucky, he could get away from it without being spotted. No one knew where his secret lair was, so he would be safe there indefinitely.

He immediately felt better once he decided to move forward with his plan. After a short side trip home to obtain a citizen disguise and stash it well clear of the proposed blast radius he had seen, he went back to the observatory and immediately put his own plan into play. He acted as if the copper was draining his powers. Megamind didn't believe it, and why should he? He was smarter than that. He had to know it wasn't really possible, because he of course knew that there was copper in too many things for it to _be_ possible and not have become an issue until now. Still, he had a plan and this was what came out so he had to go with it.

Flying away from the observatory using super speed, he spotted a white building with a red cross on the side. "St. Christie's School of Nursing" was what the sign read. He had to make it believable for everyone, especially his rival. So, he flitted inside and took the school's display of the skeleton of a man with gigantism, hoping it would fool everyone. He wrapped his own cape around the skeleton and got back to the observatory, allowing some flames to burn the bottom of the cape and then threw it toward the fake observatory across the lake.

Quickly, he made it to the place he had stashed his disguise and donned the hat and coat before the skeleton even landed, even with only traveling at fast speed. After that point, however, he just walked. He wanted time to think and this seemed to be perfect. Everyone would be so distracted by what Megamind had just "accomplished" that they wouldn't notice him at all. He didn't want to risk being seen or caught by a security camera which happened occasionally with super speed, so he walked back home. His muscles didn't feel fatigue, so it was just time he expended in the endeavor anyway, and he expected he would have plenty of that now.

**7. The Scientist** - Coldplay

He ran faster than he ever had before, and had no clue where he was actually going until he reached his destination. Tighten had overcome his only failsafe and he was at a loss as to what to do next. He was so scared and she was the only one that could help him. His feet carried him toward her apartment building; the only place he could go.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry; you don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart._

He had to stay focused on his task, but knowing he was going to her stirred up painful feelings in his chest. He wished he could find the words to apologize for the Bernard incident, but he didn't even know where to start. How he wanted to explain it to her just so she would know he wasn't trying to mess with her. He knew he had hurt her beyond measure, and to hope that she would help him now was almost an impossible dream. Still, he made his way to her door, ringing the doorbell incessantly until she finally answered. He begged for her help, feeling the sharp stings of her eyes through the door as she glared at him. He couldn't see her, but he knew that look.

_Nobody said it was easy. Oh it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard._

He sighed when she asked why he needed her help. "You're the smartest person I know." And it was true, she was – the smartest person, aside from himself, in Metrocity. It was a last plea, as hopeless as he was. He sighed and waited for her to firmly slam the door in his face for good. To his surprise, she only shut the door long enough to remove the chain.

_Oh, take me back to the start. I was just guessing at numbers and figures, pulling the puzzles apart. Questions of science; science and progress, do not speak as loud as my heart._

He rushed in and was immediately overwhelmed by what he saw. She had an exact recreation of his idea cloud hanging from the ceiling in her living room. He walked straight into the room feeling comforted by the familiar cloud although the ideas and thoughts and equations on the cards would be of no help now. Still, he examined a few of the cards, grabbing one of them between two fingers when she appeared in the door way and spoke to him again. She immediately had his full attention and as he walked over to stand next to her, all he could think was that he had to get her to help him, in whatever way he could.

**8. Burning in the Skies -** Linkin Park

_I'm swimming in the smoke of bridges I have burned. So don't apologize, I'm losing what I don't deserve. It's in the blackened bones of bridges I have burned, so don't apologize, I'm losing what I don't deserve._

He watched her walk away from him, leaving him cold and alone, the rain pouring down his collar and leaking into the back of his costume. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest leaving only a gaping hole. His logical mind knew that the relationship he had been building with Roxanne was a ticking time bomb. But, for some reason, he just couldn't quit her, and the more he saw of her, the more he fell completely in love with her.

Lies compounded upon lies and before he knew it, he was in so deep that he couldn't see the truth anymore. He didn't want to see the truth and couldn't see anything until it was too late. She would never be with him as he was and she had been brutally honest with him about it.

He turned to walk down the street away from her, lost in his own misery. Bitterly, he listened as his conscience scolded him, 'You got exactly what you should have gotten, Lying Idiot Genius! She is much too good for you!'

_What I don't deserve._

**9. Hurts like Heaven** - Coldplay

He sat in his jail cell, slumped in the padded metal chair, his face resting against his fist. His hand held a remote control which he was using to rapidly change channels on the TV mounted on the wall in front of him. Roxanne had to absolutely hate him. Not only had he deceived her, lied to her and led her on, he had also abandoned her. She wanted him to fight Tighten! She wanted him to be something he wasn't. He was the bad guy and that's all he would ever be.

As the channels changed, and he was lost in thought, he barely registered the menacing voice calling his name. He flipped one channel past before he realized what he had heard. He changed back to the previous channel out of curiosity. What could he possibly want? He was already in jail, and that guy was out for blood, and more particularly HIS blood. Tighten was sneering at him on the screen and demanding him to come out and fight. Then, the red haired villain did the unthinkable. He kidnapped Roxanne and put her in serious danger. The picture on the television focused on her. She was restrained and looked terrified. She had a sign post wrapped tightly around her waist pinning her arms to her sides. It looked very painful and his protective instinct kicked in, making him rise from his seat to approach the screen.

"Roxanne."

She was still wearing the jeans, tank top and pink slippers that he had left her in earlier that morning at Music Man's hideout. It had been several hours and she hadn't bothered to change clothes, which meant she had gone straight after Hal after he left to turn himself in. Tighten made a snide remark about her hero, telling her to call out for him.

She looked into the camera and pled, "Megamind, I don't even know if you're listening," she dropped her head momentarily and he held his breath. Finally, she looked back into the camera, "But if you are, you can't give up!" He exhaled immediately. He had already given up! He wasn't a hero. She needed Metro man. What did she mean by saying that to him? "The Megamind I knew would never run from a fight, even if he knew he had no chance of winning!"

"It was your best quality." He noticed that she changed to speaking directly to him instead of simply calling out for him. Her eyes burned into his through the screen and his heart flopped in his chest once. It felt like she was really speaking straight to him. He couldn't sit there and let this happen to her, even if she was just going to reject him again after he saved her. He still had to do it.

"You need to be that guy, right now." That's exactly what he would do. She could not die. He had to be sure that she survived, no matter the cost to himself. "The City needs you." He supposed that was true, but they were certainly not his motivation. She stared into the camera with a sincere look on her face, "I need you."

"Roxanne," he breathed.

He knew he was being emotionally blackmailed. She had made it perfectly clear that she most certainly did not want him and never would. He was also completely certain that she knew that his feelings for her had not disappeared overnight. It occurred to him that it was sort of mean for her to play on his emotions like that when he knew she did not return his feelings.

In the fraction of a second that his brain came to that conclusion, his heart overrode the idea and he decided that even if she shoved him away, it was still worth everything he had to risk to save her. He would take whatever pain she inflicted on him as payment for everything he had ever done to her and be grateful that she wanted to see him at all. He immediately began banging on the door to his cell to get the warden's attention.

_Yes, you use your heart as a weapon, and it hurts like heaven._

**10. What I've Done** - Linkin Park

_Put to rest what you thought of me, while I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty. So, let mercy come and wash away. What I've done, I'll face myself to cross out what I've become. Erase myself and let go of what I've done._

Megamind was still uncertain whether the future he had dared to hope for was even still possible with everything he had put her through. The fact that she was still there, and he hadn't even had to tie her up, spoke volumes. They were actually just sitting next to each other on his black leather couch. He didn't want to read too much into it because of his tendency to obsess over an idea once it had taken root. As of that moment, he had only ever allowed himself to hope and dream about her loving him, but never to wish for it or even to seriously consider it as a possibility.

"Penny for your thoughts," Roxanne said sweetly as she studied him openly. A look of concern crossed her features. You could mistake it for affection, but he wasn't kidding himself. Sure she had hugged him willingly, after Tighten had been defeated, but that had been in the heat of the moment.

He wasn't sure what took hold of him just then, but he suddenly couldn't shut up. He looked directly into her eyes, and his voice was sincere and sorrowful, "I'm sorry, Roxanne. For everything. Every destructive bit of damage I did. I'm sorry for every time you were ever inconvenienced or made to feel uncomfortable by my kidnapping of you. I am sorry for tricking you and lying to you and making you care for me. I am so very sorry that I hurt you. I – I just wanted you to know that." And, I love you. He didn't say the last part, but only because he actively bit his tongue to stop himself. He looked down and away from her.

After a moment, she reached forward and took his bare hand in hers. She waited until he looked up to meet her gaze before she spoke. "I'm sorry too. What I said to you in the rain was mean. Sure I was mad, but I didn't have to be spiteful. I am ashamed at what I said to you."

"What did you say of me that wasn't true? My behavior toward you at the time was unpardonable! I can hardly think on it without abhorrence. No, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, I do," she insisted.

"What then?"

"I have to apologize because I lied too. Well, at least, I allowed you to believe something that was untrue." She smirked and blushed, looking away and nervously tucking her bangs behind her ear. God, he loved when she did that.

"What do you mean?" he asked, honestly confused. His chest felt strange, like his heart couldn't decide whether it wanted to work or not.

She looked back up and captured his beautiful green eyes with her gaze. With a heartfelt manner, she stated it plain and simple, like it was something that should have already been known, "I love you, Megamind."

His heart stopped and his brain hiccupped as he attempted to process what she said. He couldn't believe his ears had heard her correctly. Had she read his mind? Was she making fun of him? Did she really love him? His instinct was to doubt but hope seemed to be winning out now.

Having apparently known that she threw him a curve ball that was going to confuse him, she decided to reinforce her point and placed her free hand on his chin. She pulled his face to hers as she leaned forward and then kissed him squarely on his thin blue lips.

It took less than a second for him to register what she was doing and respond appropriately, softening his shocked lips and closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation. His hand found its way to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her silky brown hair as their lips parted and the kisses were deepened.

Several passionate kisses later, she pulled away from him far enough to look him in the eyes. She smiled at him, her face flushed with the heat of their recent exchange.

"I love you, Roxanne," he said suddenly as if he couldn't hold it in any longer. Her face lit up in such an angelic way that he was momentarily stunned. He recovered quickly and moved in closer to claim her lips again. Somehow, with her by his side, he knew he could make the transformation from villain to hero easily. She deserved a hero, and he was determined to be that for her, in every way possible.


End file.
